26311 meets 45612
by Zodiac-FC
Summary: This is my 1st ever fanfic. It contains the pairing of Po x Tigress!. Hope you enjoy


26311 Meets 45612 (Po x Tigress)

By Zodiac-FC

Chapter 1

It was a warm day at the valley of peace. The sun rose from the mountains and placed itself into the blue ice sky. Everyone was doing their normal thing. Mr. Ping was making delicious noodles. The baby rabbits and pigs were playing with their action figures. And Tigress and the dragon warrior were sparring each other as it was like any other normal day.

(Jade Palace)

Po and Tigress had both finished sparring each other and went to call it quits seeming as Po lost his breath even though Tigress didn't go here hardest.

'Wo- Wow… I'm.. So… TIRED!' ,The Dragon warrior said before losing his breath.

'Po we only just started.. We have got more sparring matches before you go sit the other one's out', Tigress replied.

After hearing that Po hit his head on the floor as he closes his eyes Pretending he'd fainted.

As Tigress watches the panda 'faint' she sighs to herself and walks off to her room.

(Po's Pov)

I watch as Tigress walk's out of the door.

'I think she bought it' I think as a smile appeared on my face.

I begin to stand up and head to my room before I'm greeted by Mantis, Crane and Monkey.

'Hey Po' Monkey smiles.

'Uhh.. Hey guys.. Umm I'm going to my room to get something.. So.. uhh yeah see you guys', I run off but before I knew it they come running after me. I quickly stop to see what they want.

'Okay so what do you guys want?', I ask curiously.

'Well there's a festival coming up and us GUYS need some DATES!', Yelled Mantis.

'Wait.. Does this Festival include.. Food?', I reply.

I wait for an answer but mantis looks at me, well lets just say emotionless? But he then decides to speak up and say,

'Follow me'.

We follow him inside his bedroom, There were all cookie crumbs all over the floor then a very wondering Monkey asks,' Was it you who kept on eating my cookies, MANTIS?'.

'Uhh.. NO.. it was .. Uhh.. PO!', Mantis screamed.

I was absolutely shocked by this!.. MANTIS.. ACCUSED ME.. FOR STEALING MONKEYS COOKIES.. WHEN HE DID IT!

Monkey stares from Mantis to me looking very angry.

'Uhh I didn't steal your cookies it was.. CRANE!', I accuse crane.

The next ten minutes we just accuse each other on who stole monkeys cookies

Until Mantis scream's,' WILL YOU GUYS STOP!'.

We all had the same expression on our faces until he says,' Now I found this dating site on the internet that will get us dates for sure', He smiles pleadingly.

'Hmm.. I don't know iff that's a really good idea mantis?' I ask nervously.

'So?', He questions me.

Well I guess he was right, I mean we are the furious 5 and the dragon warrior after all. But I was still a bit weary as I've heard all about these dating things before. Not that good.

He hands me his laptop and shows me the dating site. It had all kinds of questions you had to answer so you can find your perfect match.

Couple of minutes later:

I finally finished putting in my details, But the only thing is that instead of putting my name down It said 45612. As I continue to look at the site a very annoyed tiger bursts into the room.

'PO!', Tigress bursts.

(Normal Pov)

Po falls off his seat with a very shocked expression from the outburst of the tiger.

'Tigress!, what's wrong?', A very confused Po asks.

'I told you, you can have a rest after we have done all our matches!', Tigress replies.

'Wait. That's what all of this is about. So you just decide to walk all in here and shout at the top of your-', Tigress sends Mantis a death glare before he continues.

Tigress turns her head from the frightened bug to the computer.

'What's that?', She asks.

'Ohh.. That Tigress is called a computer', Monkey answers.

Tigress dosn't looked quite impressed from Monkey's answer, but remains quiet until Mantis breaks the silence.

'Ohh.. you meant the 'site' on the computer'.

Tigress nods waiting for his reply.

'Well Po was looking at this dating site so he could have a date when the festival comes up', Mantis replies.

' Uhh well technically you told me to go on the dating site and well.. uhh', Po says lost for words.

'Hmmm a dating site?' Tigress thought.

Tigress then sprints out of the door forgetting about their conversation and heads to Viper's room.

(Tigress's Pov)

I quickly run to Viper's room and knock before entering.

'Viper', I whisper.

'Viper!,' I whisper a little louder.

'Oh.. Hey Tigress', The snake said.

'Uh.. Hey Viper.. Um can i use you're laptop for a minute.. please?', I ask as she welcomes me inside her room.

'Of course.. But what do you need it for?', Viper says as she passes me her laptop.

(For a snake she can be curious), I thought.

As she turns on her laptop ready for me to use she repeats the same question. I give up and reply,

'Well.. I.. Was in Mantis's room and i noticed Po was on this dating site so i wondere-', When i was about to continue she cuts me off.

'Sooo.. You wanted to have a date of your own at the festival, So You decided to go on the dating site and do the same as Po did', Viper says sweetly.

As she says this my hearts beats faster by the second until I finally have the courage of saying,

'How did you know?'.

'I overheard you're conversation. Anyway let's fill in you're answers and find out iff you have a perfect match!', She replies while winking at me.

A smile creaped onto my face as I continue to fill in the answers.

(couple of minutes later)

'So Tigress, You finished yet?', Viper asks as she comes to take a peak of the screen.

'Yes, But I don't think i will have a perfect matc-', Before I continue something appeared on my screen.

It read:

_Dear 26311,_  
><em>You have found you're perfect match. It's username is 45612.<em>  
><em>He has also recieved an email saying that you are his perfect match to. Iff you would<em>  
><em>like to email this user please go onto his profile up the top, And click on the<em>  
><em>following link. Good luck.<em>

As my eyes searched the screen my eyes went wide but for Viper she was giggling with excitment.

'Tigress has gotta Boyfriend!', She smiles and small little giggle's escape from her mouth.

'Hey!.. He's not my boyfriend!.. He's got to accept the confirm-', Then another message appeared on my screen.

'It was.. HIM!.. He was texting me!

(Conversation)

.Hey, I'm 45612. Sorry but i can't actually give you my real name yet :(  
>But i would iff i could :) x<p>

..Ohh Hello, Lol. I'm 26311, I just now signed up :) x

.Lol, So did i. So you want to meet up and have dinner or something :) xx

..Hmm I would like that. So where should we meet by? xx

.Umm.. How about Mr. Pings by the valley of peace in an hour or so? xx

..Of course, I'm looking forward to meeting you, see you soon xx

. Bye :) xx

(End of Conversation)

'That, Tigress, Was Smooth', Viper replied as she slowly said 'smooth'.

'Anyways.. I'm going to get ready, and thanks Viper', I say as Viper returns the smile.

I turn to walk to my room as i heard cheering coming from Mantis's room but ignore it as iff i couldn't care less.

(Mantis's Room)

(Normal Pov)

'Who's the man?', Mantis screams.

'I'm the man!', Po screams back.

'And why are you the man!', Mantis screams back.

'Because I have a date with 26311', Po smiles.

'Well anyway guys, I have to get ready for my date so I'll see you later', Po walks off to his room and gets ready to meet his date.

(50 minutes later)

(Tigress's Bedroom)

(Normal Pov)

Tigress wore a silk red dress with a diamiond necklace Viper bought her for her birthday. She put on very expensive perfume, But she had trouble on putting on makeup so Viper had to help her with that. She finally looked up at her clock.

'Oh No!, I'm going to be late!', Tigress quickly ran down the corridor where the rooms are until Mantis and Crane walked up to her.

'Um.. Tigress is that you.. Where are you going?', Crane eyed her suspiciously.

' Well i went on the date site and found out i had a perfect match so i'm meeting him at Mr. Ping's for dinner, Sorry gotta go Bye!', She quickly ran off through the doors.

'Wait did Tigress just say that she's meeting her date at Mr. Ping's?', Mantis asked Crane.

'Yeh, But hasn't Po got a date at Mr. Ping's around No-?', Crane then realized what he was saying.

'Do you think Po's date is Tigre-', Crane got cut off from Mantis.

'Well we shall soon find out later', Mantis replied with an evil grin.

(Po's Pov)

I Finally reached my 'dad's' shop and could hear a lot of whispering around me.  
>Then a couple of bunnies came up to me and asked,<p>

'Dragon warrior, why are you wearing a tux?'.

I smiled at them and said, 'Well I've got a date with someone so if-'.  
>Before i could finish my sentence i heard someone shouting out<p>

'Wow!, Look at Master Tigress'.

'Umm. Thankyou', I heard Tigress reply.

I had to say Tigress looked Hotter Than Hot!.

As Tigress walked up to me a bunny shouted out,

'The Dragon Warrior is on a date with Master Tigress!'.

'Wai- Wait.. What?', Me and Tigress shouted at the same time.

'Actually i'm on a date with someone else', I replied, though i wish my date was Tigress.

'Yes same here', Tigress smiled.

(A couple of minutes later)

Me and Tigress stood outside of Mr. Pings waiting for our dates as there was a short silence between us but eventually i broke it,

'I must say Tigress You Look U-um Very.. U-uh Pretty', I blush.

'Thankyou Dragon Warrior, And you as well clean up nice,' She smiles.

I smile at her and then quickly whisper,

'What is taking her so Long?', I ask myself.

Apparently Tigress seemed to hear it and asked,

'Po can i ask you a question?'.

I nod slowly.

'How did you meet this girl exactly?', She replies.

'Well i don't actually know her or anything but we decided to meet up at my dad's so we could get to know eachother as we met off the date site', As i answer Tigress's question i could see Her eyes widen in shock. It's all silent for a minute until she says,

'I met my 'so called' boyfriend at the date site as well', When Tigress said that I could feel my heart pound.

There's an awkward silence between both of us until we finally say at the same time,

'Are you 26311?'.

'Are you 45612?'.

Were both shocked by this until i finally reach out my paw to her's and ask,

'Shall we?'.

'We shall', She smiles warmly.

We finally sit down and have our special date as we talk, laugh, eat and have some embarassing talks from my dad.

As we finish our meals I found one more dumpling in a bowl. I reach out to grab it but instead i met with Tigress's paw.

We quickly glanced at eachother, eyes meeting, But i didn't realize that both of us were about to lean in for a kiss until i heard noises.

But i ignore them until i leaned in a bit closer, but i could recognize that voice.

It was master Shifu's.

There it was again.

'Po, Wake up'.

I tried to shake the voices out of my head and try to lean in for the kiss, Until...

'Po!, WAKE UP!', Master shifu screamed.

My eyes bolted open.

'Wai- Wait. What!', I was confused where i was. At first i was going to kiss Tigress. But then master shifu told me to wake up.

All questions ran through my head until i realized it was all one of those stupid dreams!

I wasn't going to kiss Tigress nor will I ever. It was a dream. A dream I tell you!

I sigh sadly walking out of my door until Mantis comes to talk to me.

'Hey Po', Mantis smiles.

'Oh.. Uh Hey Mantis', I try to put on a fake smile but it didn't work. Gladly Mantis didn't seem to notice.

'So there's a festival coming up', Mantis says

I then begin to realize that he said something like that in my dream but replied,

'Uhh yeah?'.

'Well i was wondering That us GUYS need us some DATES!', Mantis screamed in my face.

Now I was getting a bit worried.

'Yeah and?', I replied nervously.

'Well i found this site on the internet. It's called a dating site or something like that', Mantis answered.

Now I was Panicking!

Well i suppose i could give it a try and hope for this time that this is Reality!

I walked into Mantis's room and answered the questions just like i did in my dream.

'So what number are you Po?', Mantis asked.

'45612', I smiled.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: So Po wasn't on a date with Tigress. Or will he :O. Anyways that's the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
>Well this is my first fanfic and please tell me iff there's anything i need to improve on for any of my future story's. But please no<br>Harsh comments. Thankyou :)**


End file.
